


Jealousy

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, jealous hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from hoezawa:</p><p>Because jealous Hanzo is life, how about they are on some kind of undercover mission in dorado, being on a festival or something, when all kinds of people start flirting with mccree and mccree just ignores them. But later there's a group of girls that seems to be particularly interested and mccree flirts back to not look fishy or something and hanzo is furious about that</p><p>i tried my best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome! :)
> 
> Mango ref:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b5/06/08/b506084e89bf3ca8ef0d192f927ea3d5.jpg

According to the intel Soldier 76 had given Winston, the Los Muertos gang activity had increased dramatically, and with how coordinated their attacks were, there was a possibility that Talon was involved. That was why Hanzo found himself in Dorado, sharing a small apartment with Jesse. Winston had decided that they would be going undercover, trying to find out anything they could on the gang.

Since they needed to blend in, Hanzo decided to wear a blue polo shirt and a borrowed pair of Jesse’s jeans, one that had shrunk in the wash, though he still needed to roll the ends of the jeans up. The fabric did not allow him to move as freely as his usual outfit did, but it was not nearly as uncomfortable as he had expected it to be. He also had decided to wear his hair down, letting it fall freely around his shoulders.

McCree had agreed to wear something other than his usual cowboy attire, instead wearing a red plaid shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, and his favorite pair of old blue jeans. He also agreed to wear sneakers, since his usual boots with spurs would stick out like a sore thumb. McCree had tied his hair up in a loose ponytail, and trimmed his beard a little; he didn’t want to get recognized.

“Darlin’ ya ready ta head out?” McCree asked.

Hanzo double checked to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and key to their room, when he assured himself that he had everything, he replied. “Yes, I am ready to go.”

“It can get awfully crowded, so stick close ta me, alright darlin’?” McCree said, looking over at the archer.

“I have been to festivals before,” Hanzo stated. “And I am not a child, you do not have to worry about me wondering off.”

McCree chuckled. “Wasn’t tryin’ ta imply that darlin’ ” He replied, “It’s just that I don’t want us ta get separated, okay? You ain’t the easiest person ta find.”

“Then if we get separated, I will find you.” Hanzo retorted, moving to fix Jesse’s shirt collar. “Now if _you_ are ready, let us go.”

McCree grinned, leaning down to peck Hanzo’s cheek. “I’m ready, so let’s get a move on!” He cheered, taking Hanzo’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

Hanzo smiled softly and rolled his eyes, letting Jesse swing their arms together as they walked to the festival.

\---

When they arrived at the festival, it was crowded with people, some local and others were just tourists. Hanzo noted that almost all of them were human, there were almost no omnics in sight. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet, but the archer refused to let his guard down. Jesse seemed just as relaxed as he always was, though Hanzo knew that the cowboy was taking their mission seriously, eyes casually scanning the area, checking their perimeter while somehow managing to blend in perfectly.

McCree gently nudged the archer’s shoulder. “Hey, relax ‘nd have a little fun, alright darlin’ ” He stated. “You look like yer ‘bout ta tear somebody’s head off.” He remarked, a lazy grin spread across his face. “C’mon, let’s go have some fun!”

Hanzo let out a small sigh and tried to relax. Jesse was right, to some extent, if he wanted their mission to be successful, they would need to blend in, and right now he was a tourist so he should act like one. “What did you have in mind?” He questioned.

“Let’s go look at some of the food stalls, ‘nd explore a little.” McCree suggested, taking Hanzo’s hand and leading him over to one of the stalls. He ordered them sliced mango on a stick, getting one for Hanzo and one for himself. McCree added chili powder to his while Hanzo had his plain.

Hanzo took the treat from McCree, offering him a small thank you in return before they started walking again. Hanzo had never had mango quite like this; the way it was cut made it almost look like a flower, it was nice. They ate while they walked, looking at the different stands and some of the art on display. There were also a few street performers. Jesse liked the guitarists the best.

Hanzo did not see any sign of the Los Muertos gang, but he did however begin to notice something else. At this point, he was not sure what was annoying him more, the way that these people were looking at Jesse like he was some treat to be eaten, or the fact that Jesse seemed completely oblivious to them. Some of them were even daring enough to throw complements or pick up lines at Jesse, who promptly ignored them and kept walking. Hanzo was fairly certain that the cowboy had heard them, he was not deaf and those fools were not quiet. He walked closer to Jesse and decided to just try and ignore them, he was on a mission and should not let himself be distracted by fools.  

Eventually a group of what looked like six college girls on Spring Break ran up to Jesse, practically shoving Hanzo out of their way. If he had any less self-control, he might have killed them, instead he glared daggers into them.   

“Hey Mister!” One of the girls said, wrapping her arm around McCree’s and taking a selfie with him. “Sorry, just wanted proof that I saw the hottest guy in Dorado.”

Another one of the girls ‘tripped’ and practically draped herself across McCree’s chest. He could smell the alcohol on her.

“Damn, your pecs are so hard, I felt like I was falling into a wall.” She exclaimed, looking up at McCree.

“Uh, howdy there, lil’ miss.” McCree replied. “Need help with somethin’?” He had no interest in these girls, but after all the lines he’d ignored tonight, it’d look mighty suspicious if he tried to ignore these girls too, especially with them surrounding him like this. So he figured he’d play along a little before making his escape.

“Finally! I've been waiting for someone interesting to show up!” One of the other girls in the group exclaimed, looking over at McCree. He was pretty sure one of them had grabbed his ass.

“Y’all look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry.” McCree replied. The girls giggled and continued to surround him.

\---

Hanzo left. Well, stormed off would probably be a better description. He knew that it probably was not the best course of action he could have chosen, but it was the one that he made. He could not stand it any longer, and he might have actually started a fight if he had stayed any longer. Jesse could be so infuriating sometimes. How could he just flirt with those girls, and _in front of him!_ They were all fools. The archer folded his arms and let out a sigh. Jesse really was an idiot sometimes.

He was tempted to just go back to their apartment, but he still had a mission to complete. So he continued walking around the festival, looking for any suspicious activity. When it was just starting to get dark out, Hanzo noticed a group of teens, one of them was standing partially in the shadow of a food stall, and the archer could clearly see the bone painted onto his skin that glowed on his arm.

He tailed them back to an abandoned warehouse. He was tempted to follow them inside, but he did not have his weapon, or back up since Jesse was _occupied_. Instead, he took note of the address and made his way back to the festival. He decided that he should inform McCree about what he found before heading back to their room.

\---

When McCree managed to escape the group of girls, he noticed that Hanzo wasn’t with him anymore. ‘Well shoot, where’d he run off to?’ He thought to himself. This is exactly what he was talking about earlier. Well, no use crying over spilled milk, he had to go find Hanzo.

He started wondering around the festival, scanning the area for the archer. Now was one of the times he wished Hanzo was a little taller, cause trying to find him in this crowd was proving to be more difficult than he expected.

He felt someone grab his arm and let out a small yelp in surprise as he was pulled out of the crowd. It looked like Hanzo had found him. He looked down at the archer and before he could say anything, he noticed that Hanzo looked madder than a rattlesnake trying to bite a fencepost.

“Darlin’-” McCree started before he was cut off.

“I have found what we were looking for, _McCree_.” Hanzo stated, remaining vague since they were not in a secure location.

Last name, _uh oh_. McCree wasn’t sure what the hell he did, but he knew he fucked up, _big time_. Before he could ask what he did wrong, Hanzo added “I am heading back to the apartment to inform Morrison.” Then the archer disappeared into the crowd. McCree let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. This was gonna a _long_ night.

\---

When McCree got back to their apartment, he found Hanzo sitting on the edge of their bed with his arms folded across his chest. He didn’t look up at McCree when he came in, he seemed to be looking anywhere else actually.

“Um, darlin’? I know I gotta apologize fer somethin’ but I can’t do it til ya tell me what I did wrong.” McCree started, slowly walking over to the archer.

Hanzo did not reply, and merely glared at the cowboy. McCree should _know_ what he did wrong.

“Look, is this ‘bout the mission?” McCree questioned.

Hanzo paused a moment before replying. “Yes.” 

“Ok, now what’d I do wrong there?” McCree asked. “I thought things were going smoothly.”

“ _Really_? And here I thought you were too busy enjoying yourself to focus on the mission.” Hanzo commented, standing up and meeting McCree’s gaze.

“What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout?” McCree questioned.

“Going off with a horde of women on your arms?!” Hanzo accused.

“I wasn’t _going_ nowhere, yer the one that left!” McCree defended. “The only reason I did that was cause we were on a mission. Do ya have any idea how suspicious it’d look if I just tried ta ignore that?” He added.

Hanzo glared at him, but did not comment. Jesse had a point, it would have looked suspicious, but that did not mean he had to like it.

“I didn’t want them anywhere near me, I even used that terrible pick up line; I was tryin’ ta get them ta leave me alone. Damn my luck that they were so drunk they didn’t care. Ya have any idea how long it took me ta get them off me and have 'em go harass some other poor fella?” McCree asked. “Why ‘re ya madder than a wet hen ‘bout that anyhow?”

“Because-” Hanzo started, frowning as he did not know how to say it without sounding petty. He did not like others flirting with Jesse, and he found that he hated McCree flirting with others even more. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and turn a light pink.

“Oh my stars ‘nd garters yer actually jealous aren’t ya?” McCree commented, as the reality of the situation finally dawned on him a grin spread across his face.

Hanzo felt his face flush and his ears turn red; his frown turned into a pout. “Perhaps I am,” He admitted. “Is it so strange that I do not like to see you flirting with others?” He questioned.

McCree closed the space between them and pulled the archer into a hug. Hanzo was actually pretty cute when he was jealous, at least when he wasn’t all bent outta shape about it. “No darlin’, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He replied. “Didn’t know it bothered ya.” He added, placing a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo huffed out a sigh, but leaned his head against Jesse’s chest, and wrapped his arms around his cowboy. “Of course it bothered me.” He muttered. “How could it not?”

“ ‘m sorry, darlin’ ” McCree apologized, rubbing Hanzo’s back soothingly. “If it really bothers ya that much, I promise I won’t flirt with nobody but you.” He added, pecking Hanzo's cheek. 

“Good.” Hanzo remarked, leaning up to kiss Jesse properly. It was needy, a small part of him felt like he had to prove that Jesse was still his, if only to convince himself. Lips parted, letting the kiss deepen. He slowly pushed Jesse back until the cowboy was pinned against the wall; his hands moved down to rest at the Jesse’s hips.

When they broke the kiss, McCree was left panting for air, he let out a low chuckle. “Darlin’, is somethin’ like that supposed ta make me _not_ wanna get ya all hot n bothered?” He questioned.

Hanzo merely rolled his eyes. “Stop talking.” He replied, there was no bite to it, as it was more of a request than a command. He moved to capture Jesse’s lips in another kiss. He soon moved to trail kisses down Jesse’s neck, marking his skin there, claiming Jesse as his own. Hands moved up to unbutton Jesse’s shirt so he could expose more skin.

“Hey, slow down there darlin’, no need ta rush; we got all night.” McCree remarked. He moved his hand to tilt Hanzo's chin up, letting their eyes meet. “Ya know I love ya darlin’, ain’t no one gonna change that.” He added, wanting to make sure Hanzo knew that he was his, there was nothing to prove. 

Hanzo smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Jesse’s lips, slower this time, sweeter. After a moment, he pulled back, looking up at Jesse. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at my tumblr mchanzoitshighnoon
> 
> If English isn’t your first language:
> 
> what're = what are
> 
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.
> 
> also it can some times take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them
> 
> another accent thing  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for
> 
> Southern idiom translations:  
> You look like yer ‘bout ta tear somebody’s head off : very pissed off, really angry 
> 
> No use crying over spilled milk = you can't change what happened in the past so you might as well move on from it and not let it bother you/make you upset
> 
> Madder than a rattlesnake trying to bite a fencepost: very mad and frustrated 
> 
> madder than a wet hen ‘bout that anyhow = really mad 
> 
> Oh my stars ‘nd garters = an expression of astonishment


End file.
